prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fénix
|birth_place=Mexico City, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=El Apache Cuchillo Pequeño Black Shadow Skayde Tony Salazar |debut=2005 |retired= }} Fénix (December 30, 1990) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler. After originally starting his career on the Mexican independent circuit in April 2006, he signed with Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). He has wrestled in Japan for Pro Wrestling Noah and Pro Wrestling Wave. He has wrestled for various promotions in the United States, including Pro Wrestling Guerrilla and Impact Wrestling. His real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico, where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Professional wrestling career Fénix started his professional wrestling career in 2005, working as Máscara Oriental ("Oriental Mask") on the Mexican independent circuit in places like Puebla, Pachuca and Querétaro. He was eventually also invited by Blue Demon, Jr. to work for his NWA Mexico and by Crazy Boy to work for his Desastre Total Ultraviolento (DTU) promotion, before getting the opportunity to work for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), one of the top two promotions in the country. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2011–2016) Prior to his AAA debut, Máscara Oriental was renamed Fénix, after the mythological bird, and given a new mask. He wrestled his debut match on January 27, 2011, when he, Atomic Boy and Gato Eveready defeated his real-life brother Dark Dragon, Tigre Cota and Tito Santana in a six-man tag team match. Fénix was instantly booked in a storyline rivalry with his brother. On June 18 at TripleManía XIX, Fénix teamed with Aero Star, Argos and Sugi San in an eight-person tag team dark match, where they were defeated by La Milicia Extrema (Dark Dragon, Decnis, Tigre Cota and Tito Santana). Later in the year, Fénix formed a partnership with Jack Evans and, as a result, got involved in his rivalry with Los Perros del Mal leader El Hijo del Perro Aguayo. On December 16 at Guerra de Titanes, Fénix and Evans teamed with Drago, the former Gato Eveready, in a six-man tag team match, where they were defeated by Aguayo and his Perros del Mal stablemates Halloween and Héctor Garza. On October 7, 2012, at Héroes Inmortales, Fénix received his first title opportunity in AAA, when he and Lolita unsuccessfully challenged Alan Stone and Jennifer Blake for the AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship in a four-way match, which also included the teams of Atomic Boy and Faby Apache and Halloween and Mari Apache, who went on to win the match. On November 3, Fénix entered a tournament to determine the inaugural AAA Fusión Champion, defeating Dark Dragon, Drago and Toscano in his first round four-way match. Before the finals of the tournament, Fénix also received a shot at the AAA Cruiserweight Championship in a six-way ladder match at Guerra de Titanes on December 2, but was defeated by Los Perros del Mal member Daga. On March 17, 2013, at Rey de Reyes, Fénix gained a measure of revenge on Daga, when he defeated not only him, but also Crazy Boy and Juventud Guerrera in a four-way elimination finals of the tournament to become the first-ever AAA Fusión Champion. On June 16 at Triplemanía XXI, Fénix teamed with Drago in a five-way tag team match for the vacant AAA World Tag Team Championship, from which the two were the last team eliminated by the Mexican Powers (Crazy Boy and Joe Líder). On August 18 at Héroes Inmortales VII, Fénix entered the 2013 Copa Antonio Peña, defeating El Mesías, Monster Clown and Silver King in his first round match. Later that same event, Fénix was defeated by La Parka in the finals, a four-way match, which also included Chessman and El Hijo del Fantasma. On March 16, 2014, at Rey de Reyes, Fénix won his first Lucha de Apuestas, when he won an eight-man Domo de la Muerte, saving his own mask and forcing Steve Pain to have his head shaved. On August 17 at Triplemanía XXII, Fénix put his AAA Fusión Championship on the line in a ten-way championship unification match contested also for the AAA Cruiserweight Championship. The match was eventually won by El Hijo del Fantasma. Fénix was then announced as one of five AAA wrestlers to star in the new El Rey program Lucha Underground, set to premiere on October 29. Japan (2012, 2013) On November 27, 2012, Fénix made his Japanese debut in Tokyo's Korakuen Hall, when he took part in an event held by women's wrestling promotion Pro Wrestling Wave, which featured participation from several AAA workers. Fénix teamed with Lolita and Pimpinela Escarlata in a six-person tag team match, where they were defeated by Ayako Hamada, Bachiko and Cima. On September 2, 2013, Fénix announced that he would be returning to Japan on September 7 to work a tour with Pro Wrestling Noah, announcing his intention of going for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. The following day, the title match between Fénix and the reigning champion, Taiji Ishimori, was made official for September 22. Fénix started his tour with a win over Peruvian wrestler Kaiser. On September 12, Fénix pinned Ishimori in a tag team match, where he and Yoshinari Ogawa defeated Ishimori and Atsushi Kotoge. En route to the title match, Fénix scored two more pinfall victories over Ishimori, but on September 22 was defeated by the champion in the match for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. The match also marked the end of Fénix's first tour with Noah. All Elite Wrestling (2019-present) Fénix and teammate Penta El Zero M joined All Elite Wrestling roster. As The Lucha Brothers, they debuted on May 25, 2019 during the AEW Double or Nothing event. There, they challenged AAA World Tag Team Champions The Young Bucks in a tag team title match. The Lucha Brothers made an appearance on the October 2 episode of AEW Dynamite in a confrontation with members of SoCal Uncensored (SCU). It was announced that the Lucha Brothers joined the on-going tournament to crown the first-ever AEW World Tag Team Champions. Personal life Fénix's father and two brothers are also professional wrestlers; his father worked as Fuego, while his brothers perform under the ring names Dark Dragon/Pentagón Jr. and Niño de Fuego/Ikaro. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Corkscrew somersault senton **''Fénix Driver / ''Fire Driver (Reverse Suplex Into A Reverse Piledriver) **''La Garra del Fénix'' (Diving double knee drop to a seated opponent's chest) **''Spanish Fly'' (Moonsault slam) **450 splash **''Black Fire Driver'' (Muscle Buster spun to Michinoku Driver II) *'Signature Moves' **Diving Tornillo **Tornillo **Tilt a Whirl Hurricanrana **Diving Moonsault **Springboard Tornillo **Springboard Moonault **Tope Con Hilo **Over The Top Rope Moonsault Plancha **High-Angle Senton Bomb **Running Hurricanrana **Suicide Dive **Diving Tope Con Hilo **Brainbuster **Sunset Flip Powerbomb **Springboard Crossbody **Springboard Leg Drop **Springboard Senton Bomb **Sprinboard Missile Dropkick **Handspring Cutter **Standing Leg Drops **Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick **540 Corkscrew Senton Bomb **Gamengiri **Super Kick **Tiger Feint Kick **Diving Double Foot Stomp **Springboard Dropkick **Somersault Dropkick Championships and accomplishments *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' **AAW Tag Team Championship (2 times) with AR Fox (1) and Pentagón Jr. (1) **AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA Fusión Championship (1 time) **AAA Fusión Championship Tournament (2013) **AAA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **AAA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Pentagón Jr. *''CBS Sports'' **Tag Team of the Year (2019) with Pentagón Jr. *'The Crash' **The Crash Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Pentagón Jr. *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Championship (1 time) with Pentagón Jr. **Lucha Underground Championship (1 time) **Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 time) with Drago and Aero Star *'Major League Wrestling' **MLW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Pentagón Jr. *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Pentagón, Jr. *'Wrestling Alliance Revolution' **WAR Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Pentagón Jr. *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 1/4 Star Match (2019) with Pentagón Jr. vs. The Young Bucks on August 31 *'Xtrem Mexican Wrestling' **XMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dark Dragon *'Other titles' **Mexico State Lightweight Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * * * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1990 births Category:2005 debuts Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Fusion Ichiban Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Lucha Promotora Original Pro-Lucha alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:NWA Mexico alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WAVE alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Valerie Office alumni Category:Venue Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:X-Project alumni Category:Xtrem Mexican Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Baja Star's USA alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Finest City Wrestling alumni Category:GALLI Lucha Libre alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Independencia Total alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Oddity Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pacific Coast Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Lucha Libre Fighter alumni Category:Oudou alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Lucha Underground Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:Lucha Underground Triple Crown champions Category:Glory Pro alumni Category:Lucha Underground Trios Champions Category:AAW Heavyweight Champions Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:AAA World Heavyweight Champions Category:Generacion XXI alumni Category:MLW World Tag Team Champions Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:PCW ULTRA alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster